Crying in The Rain
by Yui Sakamaki
Summary: Apakah arti cinta yang sesungguhnya? "Jika cinta butuh pengorbanan, akan kukorbankan apapun untuk mendapatkannya, tapi... cinta tidak bisa dijelaskan secara logis. Cinta tidak butuh sesuatu yang berlebihan untuk dapat menyampaikannya. Kau hanya perlu melakukannya dengan tulus. Itulah cinta." #BadSummary
1. Chapter 1

_Tidak... ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat._

_Burung merpati, terbangkanlah semua memoriku tentang dia._  
><em>Air, hanyutkanlah segala kenangan manis yang selama ini terjadi.<em>

_"Kita memang harus berpisah, ya kan?"_  
><em>"Dia sudah menyukai orang lain... dan... itu bukan kamu!"<em>  
><em>"Kau tidak pantas dekat dengannya! Dia monster! Dia bisa melukaimu!"<em>  
><em>"Dia lebih baik bahagia dengan gadis yang disukainya."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>  
><strong>Attack on Titan (c) Isayama Hajime<strong>

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>Crying in The Rain<strong>  
><strong>by Yui Sakamaki<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bab 1<span>**

Aku melihat sekelebat mimpi. Mimpi yang dipenuhi lembah pelangi dengan ribuan burung-burung yang terbang, mengelilingi mercusuar di tengah laut keemasan, seolah-olah mereka menari, bergembira untuk itu. Aku melihat rumput bergoyang, mengikuti irama angin yang berdesis-desis. Hanya aku seorang di sana. Tapi, ternyata aku keliru. Di sana, aku melihat seorang lagi. Seorang anak laki-laki, memeluk kedua lututnya, mengamati dari undakan bukit menuju ke lembah pelangi, kemudian, aku mendengar dia seperti mengerang. Aku bermaksud untuk menghampirinya, tapi kemudian, aku terbangun dan kulihat fajar telah menyingsing dan matahari telah menampakkan sinar oranye-nya yang suram di ufuk timur.  
>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Mikasa! Tunggu aku!" Eren Jaeger, putra tunggal dari dr. Jaeger, memanggil namaku. Kami sedang bermain berkejaran di ladang bunga yang disinari pendar cahaya matahari yang menghangatkan. Eren payah dalam berlari, kau harus percaya.<br>"Mikasa! Aku capek! Tolonglah, tunggu aku!" Teriakannya terdengar semakin keras, dan aku tahu, sekarang aku harus berhenti menggodanya atau dia akan memusuhiku dan tak mau bicara denganku.  
>"Eren, kau benar-benar lambat," ejekku, dengan wajah datar, merendahkannya, hanya untuk menggodanya. Tapi dia menggerutu. "Aku juga ragu, mengapa aku bisa kalah dengan anak perempuan sepertimu!"<br>"Kau berkata seperti itu sama saja dengan kau mengakui dirimu memang payah," aku menjulurkan lidahku, kemudian tersenyum, dan menghampirinya yang sedang menunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di kedua pahanya. Dia sedang mengatur napasnya agar kembali stabil.  
>"Kemarin, Armin berkata padaku bahwa hari ini, dia bermaksud akan mengajak kita ke rumahnya. Orangtuanya tidak ada di sana, jadi kita bebas menjelajahi rumahnya, juga... kita kan belum selesai membaca tentang buku yang menceritakan dunia luar milik kakek Armin, ya kan?"<br>"Oh, ya," aku menyahut. Setelah itu, kami kembali ke rumah dan menghabiskan sarapan kami. Ayah Eren, dr. Jaeger akan pergi entah ke mana pagi ini. Jadi, sehabis sarapan, kami melepas kepergian dr. Jaeger yang memang suka berkelana. Mrs. Carla Jaeger, ibu Eren, menetapkan jam bermain kami hanya sampai pukul empat sore, dan siangnya harus pulang untuk makan siang. Jika melebihi jam tersebut, kami akan dihukum. Hukumannya tak bisa dikatakan berat, karena itu hanya membantunya memasak selama beberapa hari dan juga membantu mengurusi kuda-kuda tetangga.  
>Armin menjemput kami tak lama kemudian. Kami pergi ke rumahnya, dan setibanya di sana, Armin menunjukkan kami beberapa lembar halaman yang berisi suatu penggambaran yang menakjubkan! Kau pasti takkan percaya! Eren dan Armin terlihat lebih antusias daripada aku. Mereka semakin menetapkan impian mereka untuk pergi ke luar dinding, berkelana melintasi padang pasir, singgah di oasis, kemudian tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Seperti itulah kira-kira gambaran tentang cita-cita mereka. Tapi aku tahu, itu takkan pernah terjadi sebelum mereka berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih mandiri dan dewasa. Khusus Armin, dia harus menjadi lebih berani. Sementara Eren, dia harus berhenti menjadi naif.<br>"Kira-kira lima tahun lagi kita bisa bergabung pertama-tama ke Polisi Militer, kemudian, kita bisa saja bergabung menjadi anggota Recon Corps, yaitu adalah pasukan yang bertugas di luar dinding. Dengan begitu, kesempatan kita pergi dari dinding ini akan semakin besar!" seru Armin, bersemangat. Eren terpengaruh. "Dan maksudmu, kalau sudah begitu, kita bisa kabur dari tugas dan berkelana sejauh mungkin dengan kuda kita?" Eren berseru semakin kencang. Armin nampak ragu, tapi dia kemudian mengangguk gembira.  
>"Mungkin saja, jika kita bisa melakukannya. Tapi nampaknya, agak mustahil. Kita sebaiknya menunggu saat yang lebih tepat daripada melarikan diri seperti itu..."<br>"Benar juga ya... lagipula, aku benci para titan! Untuk apa dia menyerang umat manusia? Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Aku ingin membasmi para titan, itu pasti takkan terlalu sulit untuk kulakukan ketika aku sudah besar nanti!"  
>"Hei, jangan terlalu kekanakan, Eren. Titan itu sepertinya jumlahnya banyak," selaku.<br>"Dari mana kau tahu? Kau kan belum pernah melihat mereka, ya kan? Kau juga belum tahu seberapa besar mereka...," Eren membalas. Aku menghela napas panjang.  
>"Kau juga belum tahu rupa mereka. Jadi, kau juga tak bisa menyatakan bahwa melawan titan yang bahkan ditakuti semua orang itu mudah."<br>"Yah, terserah kau Mikasa!"  
>"Memang," kataku.<br>"Hei hei teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan keluar?"  
>"Berjalan-jalan?"<br>"Ya! Ke tempat banyak orang!"  
>"Tapi, apakah kau tak takut diganggu berandalan itu lagi?" tanya Eren. Armin menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Kan ada Mikasa!" Dia menunjuk ke arahku. Aku terkejut.<br>"Apakah aku semenakutkan itu bagi mereka?"  
>"Ya! Kau memiliki karisma seperti seorang laki-laki dewasa!" ujarnya. "Dan kau juga kuat.."<br>"Em, yah, mungkin saja," aku sedikit salah tingkah. Kemudian, kami keluar dari rumah Armin sambil membawa buku itu, lalu pergi mendekati keramaian kota.  
>Armin baru saja hendak kembali menjelaskan tentang riwayat buku kakeknya itu ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar seperti letusan yang dibarengi dengan kilatan berwarna kuning terang. Setelah itu, aku melihat penampakan titan yang sangat besar. Sangat, sangat, sangat besar, lebih besar daripada yang pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Sosok yang mengerikan, dengan daging merah yang berasap, wajah yang besar, dan ah... pokoknya itu sangat menyeramkan. Kami saling berpegangan tangan, menatap dengan mulut menganga lebar ke arah titan pertama yang kami lihat. Kekacauan seketika terjadi. Titan berhasil menembus dinding Zhiganshina, dan ini mengerikan.<p>

* * *

><p>Heh, tidak... itu, mimpi?<br>Aku terbangun dari tidurku, bermimpi tentang masa laluku. Tentang imajinasi titan besar-berdaging-merah-berasap yang sering kujumpai di dunia mimpi. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan aku memanggil nama Eren berulang kali. Ibu Eren mengatakan Eren mendapatkan panggilan dari Armin untuk cepat ke rumahnya, dan sebenarnya, aku dapat undangan juga. Tapi, Eren tak berani membangunkan aku yang 'katanya' tertidur sangat pulas.  
>Jadi, sehabis mandi dan sarapan, aku menyusul Eren ke rumah Armin.<br>"Hei, Mikasa! Kau sudah bangun rupanya," Eren berlari menghampiriku. Kami sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Umur kami sudah lima belas tahun.  
>"Oh ya, Armin mendapatkan beberapa teman baru. Ada yang mirip sekali denganmu! Namanya Annie Leonhardt. Dia nampak sangar dan sangat sedikit berbicara," celoteh Eren. Aku tidak peduli.<br>"Umurnya?"  
>"16 tahun, sedikit lebih tua dari kita. Yahh, aku harap, kau bisa cocok dengannya. Tadi aku menantangnya berkelahi, tapi aku dibuatnya tersungkur di tanah dengan mengenas..."<br>"Di... dia... me-mukul... mu?" Aku tersendat-sendat, marah. Gigiku beradu, dan tangan yang terkepal siap memukul siapapun yang berani macam-macam pada Eren. Sudah tugasku melindunginya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada bocah naif itu.  
>"Ya, ada apa Mikasa?"<br>"Mana dia?"  
>"Di dalam rumah..."<br>"Tunggu saja," gerutuku, kemudian berjalan dengan langkah panjang yang cepat menuju ke dalam rumah Armin. Di dalam, aku mendapati Armin sedang berusaha mengajak bicara seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat dengan bola mata yang biru bak samudera. Gadis itu memiliki tatapan yang sendu, tetapi dia juga terlihat menyeramkan. Itukah Annie Leonhardt yang Eren maksud? Jika ya, aku bisa memukulnya sekarang juga.  
>"Ah, Mikasa!" Armin bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menyambut kedatanganku.<br>"Ngg, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"  
>Aku berlalu tanpa memedulikannya, dan langsung berhadapan wajah dengan Annie Leonhardt yang duduk bertopang dagu, seakan tidak peduli dengan keberadaanku. Aku semakin murka.<br>"Kau Annie Leonhardt?" tanyaku, sinis.  
>"Ya, siapa kau?" Dia menyahut dengan jawaban pendek. Memang agak mirip denganku, tapi Eren keliru. Dia sama sekali tidak menyerupai pribadiku. Dia benar-benar gadis yang nampaknya cukup brengsek.<br>"Aku Mikasa Ackerman, teman Eren dan Armin," sahutku. Kepalan tanganku sudah hendak memukulnya. Tapi masih bisa kutahan, setidaknya, aku tidak ingin Eren dan Armin menyaksikan aku berkelahi dengan Annie. Aku takut kalah darinya-jika dia benar-benar jago berkelahi.  
>"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku.<br>"Aku teman Armin... dari mana kau tahu namaku?"  
>"Dari Eren."<br>"Oh, bocah itu..."  
>BOCAH! Dia bilang BOCAH! Yahh... memang kenyataannya sih, Eren memang masih bocah. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa aku benci pada seseorang yang mengatai Eren bocah, meski aku sendiri juga mengatainya bocah.<br>Tapi, aku ingin hanya diriku saja yang mengatainya bocah.  
>"Dia bukan bocah, maaf saja," aku menyela ucapannya.<br>"Oh, begitu... tapi dia terlihat seperti bocah yang sok berani."  
>BOCAH SOK BERANI! Dia mengatakan itu?!<br>"Dia memang berani, bukan sok berani!" teriakku, hampir marah. Armin nampak panik. Sementara Eren tak kunjung kemari.  
>"Kau marah?" Dia berkata seperti itu, dengan nada yang hampir membuatku sedikit muak padanya.<br>"Hhh, tidak," aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku untuk saat INI. Tapi, jangan harap aku bisa bersabar lagi menghadapinya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yang kali ini, akan kubiarkan.  
>Eren kembali ke rumah Armin beberapa saat setelah aku berbincang singkat dengan Annie. Dia beralasan dia sedang mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu-mengingat masa lalunya, masa kecilnya dulu. Annie mendengus. Kemudian, dia pamit dari rumah Armin, dan Eren bersedia mengantar Annie pulang. Jantungku bergejolak, dan pikiranku melayang. Eren ingin mengantar Annie pulang?!<br>Mustahil.  
>"Tidak, aku tak perlu diantar oleh orang yang bahkan lebih lemah daripada aku." Dia pergi tanpa acuh tak acuh pada Eren, kemudian aku bisa mendengar Eren berkata, "sialan."<br>Aku tidak terima kalau saja Eren terpikat dengan gadis seperti itu.  
>Tidak, rasanya itu agak mustahil.<p>

"Oh ya! Annie itu tinggal dengan ayahnya. Dia, dia juga sebenarnya gadis yang baik, jadi, aku rasa, kau salah menilainya, Mikasa," kata Armin. Aku hampir tersedak ludahku sendiri.  
>"Maksudmu?"<br>"Aku, aku sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranmu. Yahh... kau membenci Annie kan?"  
>"Sedikit. Aku tidak pernah keliru dalam menilai orang, Armin," aku menanggapi ucapannya.<br>"Dan sekali lagi... kalau aku tidak suka pada satu orang, aku bisa saja memusnahkannya, demi orang yang aku sayangi," ujarku, kemudian pergi dari sana.  
>"Ah, tunggu Mikasa!"<br>Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ke ladang bunga, tempat masa kecilku dengan Eren. Kami selalu melakukan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan di sini; berkejaran, seperti apa yang tergambar dalam mimpiku. Menangkap kupu-kupu bersama, mengamati indahnya pemandangan, tidur-tiduran, dan bahkan, saling bercerita dan menghibur satu sama lain. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki teman sebaik Eren. Aku tidak ingin jauh darinya. Rasanya, dia benar-benar bisa membuatku nyaman.  
>Aku tidak ingin perasaan seperti ini lenyap.<br>Aku bersandar di batang pohon yang sudah ada di sana sejak kami masih bocah ingusan. Di dataran di hadapanku, terhampar berbagai bunga-bunga yang indah, dikelilingi kupu-kupu dengan sayap bintik hitam warna-warni, disirami oleh cahaya putih matahari yang kemudian membentuk suatu warna tersendiri di atasnya. Keemasaan. Seolah-olah, ada surga kecil di sana.  
>Aku mendengar ada langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat kemari. Aku berharap-sejujurnya-bahwa itu adalah Eren.<br>"Mikasa... kau membenci Annie?"  
>Sebuah suara memecah keheningan pagi, dan aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri dan membuat suara itu. Aku tahu itu suara Eren.<br>"Eren?"  
>"Jawab pertanyaanku, Mikasa..."<br>"Emh, ya, sedikit. Dia tampak menyebalkan, jujur saja. Kau tak ingin aku berbohong kan?"  
>Eren berjalan ke arahku, semakin mendekat, kemudian duduk di sampingku, bersandar di batang pohon juga, dengan kedua kaki yang diluruskan ke depan. Matanya terpejam.<br>"Annie sebenarnya sosok yang kesepian," gumam Eren. Aku sedikit tercengang.  
>"Kesepian?"<br>"Ya, dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak sejahat yang kau kira. Dia hanya... dia hanya merasa dunia ini lebih pantas untuk dibenci. Itu sebabnya dia terkadang cuek dan bersikap sinis. Aku juga awalnya tidak suka dengannya. Tapi, Armin mengatakan padaku bahwa Annie bukanlah sosok yang pantas dibenci. Jadi, aku mulai menenangkan diriku, dan aku mengerti perasaanmu."  
>"Eren..."<br>Eren memegang kedua tanganku.  
>"Kau benci kalau aku terluka kan?" Dia menatapku, bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.<br>"A-..."  
>"Terkadang, luka sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjadi pelajaran bagi kita. Dan, aku merasa Annie sedikit menyadarkanku tentang sesuatu-bahwa aku harus lebih kuat. Aku lemah, aku tak pernah menyadari hal itu sebelum aku diberikan luka oleh Annie. Luka sama dengan pelajaran. Aku terkejut, karena biasanya, kau yang suka menasihatiku, Mikasa."<br>"A-..."  
>"Mikasa, tetaplah bersamaku untuk melatihku menjadi lebih kuat, ya?" Dia semakin memegang kedua tanganku dengan erat, menaruhnya di depan dadanya. Aku hampir menangis.<br>"A... aku akan melindungimu sampai kau menjadi kuat," aku tersenyum.  
>"Terima kasih... Mikasa. Aku benar-benar berhutang banyak padamu."<br>Kami menghela napas bersamaan, kemudian sama-sama memejamkan mata. Membayangkan masa depan penuh rintangan. Menyongsong masa depan, kadang tidak mengenakkan. Tapi, ketika kau telah bersedia memulainya, maka seterusnya kau akan memetik hasilnya.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>AN

Kyaaaa~~ Yui senang bisa bikin Fanfict baru setelah sekian lama hiatus, serasa sangat panjang! xD

Sekarang, Yui mau mempersembahkan (?) FF dari SnK, dengan pair ErenxMikasa, mudah-mudahan pada suka ya /\ hmm... Yui suka shounen ai alias hubungan antar sesama cowok, tapi untuk FF SnK yang pertama, Yui lebih suka untuk menampilkan percintaan normal antar sesama tokohnya o jadi, buat yang fujo, bersabar dulu yaa :|

Wuehehehe... kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan, /\ demi meningkatkan keahlian Yui dalam merangkai kata-kata untuk bab selanjutnya, jangan sungkan lho '-')/ *slap

Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya xDD~~!


	2. Chapter 2

_Kupu-kupu mengelilingi tubuhmu_  
><em>Kau memejamkan matamu, seolah kau tidak mau melihatku<em>  
><em>Siapakah yang ada di benakmu?<em>  
><em>Beritahu aku...<em>

_"Hey, kau sosok yang kesepian. Mengapa kau menangis di tengah derasnya hujan?"_  
><em>"Hatiku bersimbah darah. Mataku bersimbah air mata. Itu bukan masalah, ya kan?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>  
><strong>Attack on Titan (c) Isayama Hajime<strong>

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>Crying in The Rain<strong>  
><strong>by Yui Sakamaki<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>BAB 2 <span>**

"Hey, namamu Mikasa?"  
>Aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan dapat kulihat seorang lelaki berambut cokelat dengan pipi tirus memandangku. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi. Dia menatapku, kemudian aku dapat melihat pipinya merona sedikit.<br>"Ya, dari mana kau tahu namaku? Aku tidak mengenalmu."  
>"Ah, ya, namaku Jean Kirschtein. Aku teman Eren dan Armin, percayalah. Aku masuk sebagai anggota Polisi Militer. Rumahku tidak jauh di rumah Armin-kalau kau mau berkunjung kapan-kapan."<br>"Untuk apa?"  
>"Em, yah, untuk saling bertamu sebagai teman."<br>Aku membalikkan tubuhku lagi, hendak meneruskan perjalanan ke rumah ketika dia menghentikanku dengan memegang lenganku, dengan cukup kuat. Tapi sebenarnya aku bisa menepisnya, namun, aku sedang tidak mau menghabiskan tenagaku.  
>"Bolehkah aku ke rumahmu? Aku ingin bertemu... em, ingin bertemu Eren juga."<br>Aku memutar tubuhku lagi.  
>"Baiklah. Ikut aku."<br>Kami berjalan berdampingan. Sekilas, Jean agak mirip dengan Eren, tapi kalau kau sudah bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya dengan jelas, dia jauh berbeda darinya. Eren agak sedikit lebih pendek dari dia.  
>Ketika kami sampai di rumah, Eren sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ini sedikit mencemaskanku. Aku menaruh plastik yang penuh berisi bahan makanan-yang tadi kubeli di pusat kota-kemudian aku bertanya pada ibu Eren di manakah Eren berada.<br>"Dia pergi ke rumah Armin."  
>"Eh?"<br>"Ya, dan oh... siapakah lelaki ini? Hee, ini pacarmu ya Mikasa?" Goda ibu.  
>"Ah, bukan, bukan!" Aku menyahut dengan sedikit rasa panik. Hanya sedikit. Aku buru-buru berpamitan pergi ke rumah Armin sementara Jean mengikutiku dari belakang. Jarak dari rumah ke rumah Armin tidak begitu jauh, jadi dengan hitungan menit, aku sampai di sana dengan segera.<br>Eren sedang mengobrol dengan Armin, duduk di kursi meja makan. Tidak ada Annie di sana, fiuh, aku lega.  
>"Hey, Jean!"<br>Armin menghampiri pintu ketika dia menyadari kedatangan kami. Kemudian, dia mengobrol sebentar dengan Jean, sementara aku duduk di samping Eren.  
>"Mikasa, aku dan Armin baru saja hendak pergi ke rumah Annie."<br>JLEB.  
>Apa?<br>"Aku ikut."  
>"Yah, tidak ada yang melarangmu. Kebetulan di sana ada anggota Polisi Militer yang lain. Ada, em, Sasha, Connie, dan Reiner."<br>"Baiklah," aku menyahut. Setelah itu, kami bersama-sama berangkat menuju rumah Annie.  
>Di sana, dekat dengan hutan. Rumah Annie sedikit lebih besar dari rumah kami. Dia memiliki beberapa kuda cokelat, dan di sini benar-benar nampak nyaman. Tapi, bukan berarti aku senang pergi ke rumahnya. Aku agak terpaksa, demi menemani Eren dan menjaganya.<br>"Jean! Armin! Eren! Dan, ngg... siapa gadis yang sangat cantik itu? Ah~ semuanya silakan masuk! Aku punya beberapa kentang dan juga roti, siapa mau?" pekik seorang gadis dengan kuncir buntut kuda. Dia sedang memegang kentang dan siap memakannya.  
>"Ini Mikasa Ackerman, saudaraku. Mikasa, ini Sasha." ucap Eren.<br>"Salam kenal," kataku.  
>"Kalian sudah datang rupanya," Annie muncul, dengan apron putih polos yang dikenakannya. Selain itu, penampilannya masih tetap sama.<br>"Ah Annie, bisa kita latihan sekarang?" Eren angkat bicara.  
>"Baiklah." Dia melepas apronnya, kemudian pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Eren. Aku ingin mengikutinya, tapi Armin menghentikanku.<br>"Eren akan berlatih bersama Annie."  
>"Kenapa harus dengan dia?!" Aku sedikit tercekat.<br>"Karena Annie punya beberapa teknik berkelahi hebat yang diajarkan ayahnya," timpal Reiner. "Dia hebat soal berkelahi."  
>Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Jika Eren terluka parah sepulang latihan dengannya, aku takkan pernah bisa memaafkannya.<br>Jean terus mencoba mengajakku bicara, meskipun dia terlihat sedikit gugup. Aku hanya menjawab seperlunya. Sasha gadis yang suka makan; dia menghabiskan tiga buah roti, empat buah kentang, dan juga satu potong daging. Sementara Connie sangat kekanakan dan nampak bodoh. Tapi setidaknya, dia menyenangkan. Reiner terlihat kuat dan gagah. Kemampuannya di Polisi Militer diakui-begitu yang dikatakan Jean. Tapi tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang pernah melihat titan, maksudnya, wujud asli titan seperti apa. Maka itulah, mereka berniat ingin meneruskan usaha mereka dan bergabung menjadi anggota Recon Corps, atau pasukan penyelidik, yang bertugas di luar dinding. Eren, Armin, dan aku pernah mengagumi mereka, tapi setidaknya, aku tak begitu menunjukkannya di hadapan mereka. Karena kebanyakan dari mereka yang pulang kembali ke dinding mengalami luka parah, dan sebagian besar mati, mengorbankan nyawanya demi hal yang menurutku sia-sia. Itu menyedihkan bagi keluarga mereka yang ditinggalkan. Aku sempat berpikir ketika aku kecil, bagaimana jika kami dewasa nanti dan bergabung menjadi anggota Recon Corps, salah satu dari aku, Eren, dan Armin mati dimakan titan, atau kami semua mati. Maka itu, kami memutuskan untuk hidup di dalam dinding tanpa pernah keluar barang sekalipun. Meskipun begitu, Eren masih sangat berambisi untuk pergi keluar dari dinding.  
>Sekitar beberapa puluh menit berlalu. Eren kembali, bersimbah keringat, nampak kelelahan dan berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung, sementara Annie terlihat biasa saja. Raut wajahnya datar.<br>"Eren sangat lemah, masih sangat lemah, jauh dari kata kuat," Annie berkata. "Dia harus sering berlatih fisik."  
>"Siapapun tolong ambilkan minuman," kata Eren parau. Aku memberikannya segelas air mineral.<br>"Hhh, terima kasih, Mikasa."  
>"Eren, kau mau kentang? Atau daging? Atau roti? Atau apa? Aku punya banyak untukmu~! Kubawa dari rumahku, silakan...," Sasha berseru riang.<br>"Terserah, aku lelah sekali."  
>Sasha memberikannya sepotong roti dan beberapa bongkah daging.<br>"Kau butuh energi untuk memulihkan kembali tenagamu," ujar Armin.  
>"Nee Eren, kau ingin bergabung ke Polisi Militer?" tanya Reiner. "Itu bisa membuatmu bertambah kuat dengan pelatihan-pelatihan yang ada. Dan juga, kau bisa pergi ke luar dinding ketika kau menjadi bagian dari Recon Corps."<br>"Aku mau, tapi..."  
>"Eren harus tetap tinggal di dalam dinding. Di luar sangat beresiko," kataku.<br>"Mikasa!" teriak Eren.  
>"Eren, berhentilah memaksakan dirimu!"<br>"Aku tidak memaksakan diriku! Tapi... ibu pasti takkan membolehkanku menjadi anggota Polisi Militer, takkan mungkin."  
>"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi," potong Annie. "Katakanlah itu pada ibumu."<br>"Ibuku takkan pernah mengerti. Dan juga, Mikasa selalu melarangku. Aku tidak mengerti padamu, padahal kau bukan siapa-siapaku, ya kan? Kau tidak seharusnya melarangku Mikasa."  
>"Aku harus melindungimu sampai kau menjadi kuat, ingat kan?"<br>"Tapi bukan begitu caranya!"  
>"Aku melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri," tukasku. "Dan soal apakah kau ingin mati di luar sana, apakah kau ingin? Aku tidak ingin kau mati, dan ibumu, pikirkanlah perasaannya kalau kau mati!" bentakku.<br>"Hee, sudahlah...," Armin menengahi. "Eren, dengarlah saja apa yang Mikasa katakan. Dia sepenuhnya benar."  
>Eren nampak marah.<br>"Mikasa, kau tak berhak ikut campur urusanku!"  
>"Hei, kalau ada yang lapar, silakan ambil ken-"<br>"Jangan bercanda, Sasha," Connie membekap mulut Sasha. Sasha meraung-raung.  
>"Terserah padamu Eren. Yang jelas, dunia ini kejam. Kau harus mencamkannya jauh-jauh di dalam pikiranmu, dan kau harus bertanya pada hatimu, apakah kau memang benar-benar ingin meninggalkan keluargamu," tuturku. "Kalau kau ikut menjadi Polisi Militer, aku akan ikut, aku akan menjagamu."<br>"Siapa aku sampai kau yang harus menjagaku?! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Mikasa!"  
>Aku terdiam. Dalam hati aku menjerit. Mengapa aku harus bertengkar dengan Eren di hadapan banyak orang? Bahkan, yang paling tidak bisa kuterima adalah aku dan Eren bertengkar di depan Annie. Aku tidak ingin Eren lari pada Annie ketika dia sedang bertengkar denganku.<br>"Maafkan aku Eren, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati. Kalau kau bergabung dengan mereka, kau akan mati."  
>"Dari mana kau tahu?!"<br>"Kalau kau tetap nekat ingin bergabung... aku berpesan jangan mati."

* * *

><p>"Yah, kau sudah bertambah besar Eren. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak punya apa-apa untuk bisa melarangmu lagi, seperti dulu. Semuanya sudah berubah. Jadi, kau boleh bergabung dengan Polisi Militer. Tapi, dengan satu syarat; Mikasa harus bersamamu." Ibu mengatakan hal yang seperti itu ketika kami makan malam. Eren merengut.<br>"Kenapa Mikasa harus selalu mengikutiku ke manapun aku pergi?" tanyanya.  
>"Karena ibu percaya pada Mikasa," tegas ibu. Aku menghabiskan makan malamku, kemudian menenggak segelas air dingin.<br>"Bagaimana Mikasa?"  
>"Aku takkan keberatan. Dan aku akan menjaganya," janjiku bersungguh-sungguh.<br>"Baiklah Mikasa, besok kita akan ikut gelombang selanjutnya! Aku yakin kita bisa lulus!" serunya. Aku mengangguk. "Mari kita ajak Armin juga!" Eren bersemangat. Aku senang melihatnya begitu, tapi dalam hati, jujur aku merasa sangat ragu.

* * *

><p>AN

Yeah, chapter 2 :3

Terima kasih bagi **Kagamine MiCha** nee-san yang sudah review, arigato gozamaisu atas pendapatnya XD

Dan juga bagi para readers yang sudah baca, terima kasih, meskipun tanpa review :3 /plak

Yui sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin di chapter 2 kali ini '-')/ tapi memang tiada karya yang luput dari kesalahan-kesalahan XD jadi mohon sekali lagi kritik/sarannya untuk chapter selanjutnya. Tapi kali ini, kayaknya untuk chapter 3 agak lama update-nya, karena Yui sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat ditambah weekend sudah berakhir aja nih ;-; dan juga, Yui disibukkan dengan TO di beberapa hari dalam sepekan nanti ._.

Sekali lagi, Yui mengucapkan terima kasih XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :3


End file.
